


Где твой ствол, Дженсен?

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, OT3 - Relationship - Freeform, Porn, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, treesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B долбаной Колумбии и заняться-то толком нечем, особенно, когда нет вестей из Центра</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где твой ствол, Дженсен?

Из-за двери доносились странные звуки, и Клэй, не стесняясь, толкнул ее, потому что – какого хрена, они после задания, а стоны – не лучший саундтрэк для отдыха. Но лучше бы он натянул подушку на уши, или запихнул ее в уши, или сделал бы еще что-то, лишь бы только не видеть этого:  
\- Теперь эта хуйня будет вечно у меня в глазах!  
\- Так выйди, к чертям, и научись стучать!  
Клэй захлопнул дверь так, что посыпалась штукатурка, да и Дженсен мог бы навернуться с дивана, если бы не был так плотно насажен на член Рока. Не то, чтобы Клэй вообще хотел об этом думать…

\- Если ты собираешься мне что-то объяснять, то заткнись заранее, я ничего не хочу знать об этом, - заявил он сразу, увидев поутру Рока. Тот ухмыльнулся.  
\- И не думал даже.  
Клэй молча пил противный растворимый кофе, и Рок тоже развел себе – две ложки на кружку, никакой экономии, а им торчать в Колумбии еще две недели.  
\- И давно у вас это?  
Рожа у Рока вытянулась, лыба стала мерзкой и хитрой, а в глазах отдавались огоньки его вечной сучливости.  
\- Завидно стало?  
\- Ты спятил?  
Самое смешное, что Клэй был честен – ему не было ни завидно, ни… как-то еще, короче. Просто это было странно: Рок, пялящий Дженсена так, что терял человеческий облик и только подпрыгивал на диванных пружинах, пока Рок его на себя натягивал. Вечные дженсеновские очки подпрыгивали в такт, позвякивая стеклышками по столу. Клэй даже не собирался запоминать всю эту херню, просто слишком уж отчетливо все отложилось в голове.  
\- Расслабься, командир, - толкнул его Рок в плечо. – У суровых парней суровые развлечения. Да и баб в этой глуши нет.  
\- Так вы друг друга вместо баб пялите?  
Удивление Клэя было искренним и безграничным. Ему проще было передернуть, а потом – на гражданке – оторваться по полной, но это… Это слишком выходило за все, к чему он привык.  
\- Не кипятись, кэп, мы помогаем друг другу по-братски. Никакой пидарасни.  
Клэй поперхнулся отпитым кофе.  
\- Но задница у него отличная. Никто так жадно не берет, - добил его посмеивавшийся Рок.  
\- Прости, я тебя покину, - поднялся из-за стола Клэй. Стул под ним противно скрипнул. – Я вспомнил, что у меня есть срочные дела. Мне необходимо вымыть уши с мылом.  
Рок зафыркал в свою чашку, капли кофе щедро украсили его нос и щеки.  
\- Но если что – только намекни. Мы рассмотрим твою кандидатуру…  
Клэй ускорил шаг, а в спину ему неслось:  
\- Не дать же тебе умереть от недоеба!

Теперь, когда Клэй был в курсе, оба засранца почти перестали скрываться. Видно, только командирского гнева и боялись до этого. Теперь стоны Дженсена и пыхтенье Рока доносилось из всех близлежащих кустов, а сквозь стены просачивалось так громко, словно они трахались в каморке Клэя. Сейчас это становилось все сложнее переносить, особенно при полном отсутствии других, скажем так, развлечений. Иногда Клэй, да и остальные парни, целыми днями валялись в койках и гамаках, потому что ожидание – оно вот такое, а команд из центра все не было. Они набирались сил наперед, не веря в «отоспимся на том свете» - никто не торопился познакомиться со святым Петром.  
Не спали только эти двое, мешая своим трахом злому как черт Клэю. Он удивлялся, неужели другие не слышат? Не замечают? Потому что Рок уже не стеснялся, совершенно одичав в этой глуши, вел себя, как кобель рядом с течной сучкой. Ему уже ничего не стоило облапать Дженсена за зад на общей кухне, а то, что творил Дженсен ногой под столом, когда они завтракали всей командой, стало для Клэя неприятным открытием.

\- Так что, присоединишься? – спросил как-то Рок, выходя на кухню за кофе. Клэй как раз снимал с плиты закипевший чайник и чуть не ошпарил себе яйца, услышав это. На звук из их общей с Роком комнаты выполз Дженсен – помятый и затасканный, со сползающими на кончик носа очками, а правой рукой, шуршащей в трусах.  
\- А сладкого нет? – спросил он, позевывая. Клэй поморщился.  
\- Глюкозы не хватает? – усмехнулся Рок и ущипнул его за крепкий зад, получив за это тычок в плечо.  
\- Глюкозу, чтоб ты знал, я могу получить, сожрав твою печень. А мне просто хочется сладкого.  
Иногда Клэй забывал, что этот парень – самый младший в команде, попал в нее еще пацаном, чертов вундеркинд, но в такие моменты вспоминал с пугающей отчетливостью. Дженсен же вытащил руку из трусов и начал чесать живот, и Клэй отвернулся, когда увидел, как тот сколупывает с кожи подсохшие хлопьями капли спермы.  
Ебаный пиздец, они все свихнутся в чертовой Колумбии!  
Рок же, увидев, куда смотрит Клэй, заржал, и оба посмотрели на него, как на психа.  
\- Так что, кэп, не надумал?  
\- Вы о чем? – удивился Дженсен, но ему никто не ответил. Клэй свалил из кухни, забывая о кофе, Рок полез тискать Дженсена, а тот все по-щенячьи жаловался, что вечно обо всем узнает последним.  
Этой ночью Рок драл Дженсена особенно жадно, и Клэй крутился на узкой продавленной койке, чувствуя то бедром, то задом каждую ячейку сетки, и крепко держался за изголовье, чтоб не начать дрочить на громкие стоны.

\- Да хрен с тобой, - прохрипел Клэй, врываясь в их комнату на следующее утро. Влажная жара размягчила, видно, Року мозг, зато стояк сделала вечным, потому что, проспав едва два часа, тот снова начал шпилить не сопротивлявшегося Дженсена. От того, как Рок распял того на диване, у Клэя поднялась температура.  
Рок, смотря на застывшего в дверях командира, продолжал таранить слабо повякивавшего Дженсена своим здоровенным черным хером, а у Клэя пересохло во рту, едва он увидел, как розовая дырка выворачивается и тянется вслед за огромной бурой головкой. Дженсен оказался уже нехило растянут, но его это не смущало, как и не смущал вид наблюдавшего за ними кэпа.  
\- Присоединишься?  
Сказать «да» и окончательно сорваться в пропать – к чести Клэя – у него сразу не вышло, но зато получилось, едва он увидел, как Рок набирает темп, уже не выходит из жалобно стонущего Дженсена, вбивая в него член до конца, до поджавшихся крупных яиц. Сам Дженсен только принимал, упирался в подлокотник дивана руками, а его торчащий член мотался туда-сюда в такт толчкам Рока. У Клэя стояк стал почти болезненным, пришлось расстегнуть ширинку и хоть немного облегчить давление. Рок, все еще смотрящий на него, застонал, запрокинул голову и въехал в задницу Дженсена до упора, сплющив об его зад мошонку.  
У Рока еще стоял, когда он вытащил член из растянутого ануса, а вслед за ним потянулись несколько капель мутноватой спермы.  
\- Давай, бери его, - кивнул Рок на еще ждущего Дженсена. – Видишь, парень не кончил.  
Клэй, проклиная все на свете: ебанутого Рока, недоебанного Дженсена, чертову жару и блядскую Колумбию со всеми ее москитами, занял место Рока, приставил уже мокрую головку к растянутой дырке и легко – по смазке и сперме Рока – вставил Дженсену. Тот охнул, всхлипнул и принял, как Рок и говорил – жадно и тесно, как не делала ни одна женщина на памяти Клэя. Задница сжалась, облегая собой напряженный ствол, но, когда Клэй попробовал двинуться, легко выпустила его, только сфинктер остался сжатым, удерживая внутри головку.  
И это было, блядь, лучшим из того, что у Клэя вообще когда-то было!  
Он сам себе не верил, когда начал гладить Дженсена по заднице, сжимать и шлепать по выпяченным ягодицам, а Рок встречал каждый удар смешком и гладил Дженсена по лицу, водил ладонью по выгнутой шее. Он стоял напротив Клэя, нос Дженсена при каждом толчке утыкался в живот Року, а тот посмеивался, трепал взмокшие, вставшие ежиком светлые волосы и иногда гладил Дженсена по груди. Клэй по-мужицки завидовал телу Дженсена – с выраженным прессом, тонкой талией и широченными плечами, а еще прокачанными грудными мышцами, которые совершенно не были похожи на женские груди, зато легко и славно убирались в ладонь. Клэй наклонился, сжал сначала бок, потом грудь Дженсена, потискал за сосок, а парень под ним охнул, сжался и выгнулся. Рванул вперед, ткнувшись в Рока лбом, и выдоил задницей Клэя до капли.  
В жарком влажном воздухе сложно было замерзнуть, но Клэя било в оргазме крупной дрожью, пот катился по телу, а последние – рваные, быстрые - толчки заставляли воздух овевать тело чуть ли не вихрями. Клэй оседал на Дженсене, а тот, все еще пытаясь отдышаться, додрачивал, туго, почти до боли, сжав кулаком член.  
\- Понял? – усмехнулся Рок. – Вот о чем я говорил.  
\- Блядь, - простонал Клэй, вытаскивая из зада Дженсена член, с которого еще катились капли спермы. Из вывороченного ануса они текли тонким ручейком, вниз по мошонке и бедрам, делая Дженсена похожим на выебанного хастлера, но – странно – это не казалось грязным и пошлым.  
\- Никаких блядей, - поморщился Рок. – Никакой пидарасни. Просто по-братски помогли друг другу.  
У Клэя были другие понятия о дружбе и братстве, но озвучивать их сейчас было бы странно. Вытеревшись валявшимся на столике затасканным полотенцем, он, ничего не говоря, вышел из комнаты.  
Ему было одновременно охуенно хорошо и блядски стыдно, но хорошо было больше. И мозг прочистился от излишков уже кипевшей спермы, и даже дышать стало легче.  
\- Привыкнешь, - хлопнул его по плечу вышедший следом Рок, сходил на кухню, отпил воды из чайника и с ним же вернулся. – Еще и понравится.  
Он закрыл дверь, а из-за нее донесся звук льющейся воды и жадных глотков. Клэй, вытерев взмокший лоб, ушел к себе.  
Пиздец, к такому нельзя было бы привыкнуть.

Странно, что то же самое он повторил через два дня, вбиваясь в Дженсена и толкая его вперед – горлом на член Рока.   
И еще через день, когда сам спускал Дженсену в рот под аккомпанемент очереди из стонов, рвавшихся из груди трахающего Дженсена Рока.  
И продолжал повторять, трахая Стэйси в зад, когда они уже вернулись из проклятой Колумбии, и представляя вместо круглой женской попки ядреные, подтянутые ягодицы Дженсена с темно-розовым растянутым анусом…


End file.
